Paloma Halliwell
Paloma Halliwell é uma bruxa e cupida com os poderes premonitivos herdados de sua mãe Phoebe Halliwell. Paloma desenvolveu uma singularidade em seu poder, pois ao invés de ter visões, Paloma faz desenhos sobre o passado. Ao utilizar tal poder, Paloma descreve que ela de fato tem visões, mas que "algo faz ela desenhar". Isso trouxe vários problemas, pois ela tem essa habilidade, e Paloma acaba não sabendo o que é real e o que "visão". Paloma é uma boa criadora de feitiços, e os usa muito. Biografia Pré-Parto Nascimento Infância Desenvolver poderes Sobre Paloma Aparência Personalidade Paloma é sempre descrita sobre uma ex-criança selvagem, sexy e destemida, que melhora um pouco após o namoro e depois noivado com Dash Gardiner. O problema é que ela, suas irmãs e seus primos não sabem que assumiram o papel das Encantadas mais cedo do que o esperado. As coisas só pioram quando ela conhece o misterioso e perturbado, irmão de seu noivo, Killian Gardiner, pelo qual ela se sente atraído. Quando Paloma torna-se uma bruxa, ela parece ser mais responsável com seu trabalho e também com seu dever como bruxa. Ela sente a necessidade de ser capaz de salvar os inocentes. Caracteristicas Mágicas Paloma acessa seus poderes através das emoções, fazendo com que ela tenha seus poderes vindo do coração; quanto mais ela sente, "mais poder ela acessa" e assim, mais força para usá-los; como por exemplo, em um momento de raiva, Paloma foi capaz de criar rapidamente um feitiço para derrotar um demônio muito poderoso. Poderes thumb|250px|Paloma vendo [[Tom Kent|Tom sendo atigindo por pedras.]] *'Premonição':Paloma herdou o poder de premonição de sua mãe, Phoebe. Como ela, Paloma toca em objetos ou pessoas e tem visões, mas Paloma é capaz de tê-las mais facilmente, provavelmente pois Phoebe ensinou-a como usar desde criança. Paloma, diferentemente de sua mãe, é capaz de chamar visões e realmente recebê-las, algo que Phoebe tinha um pouco de dificuldade e dificilmente fazia; Paloma, às vezes, recebe visões sem de fato tocar em alguma coisa, não precisando de muita energia mágica e psíquica para isso. **'Através de desenhos': Paloma sempre teve um lado artístico bem desenvolvido; ela sempre soube desenhar muito bem. Desde pequena, ela fazia desenho aleatoriamente, e sempre foi pensado que ela tinha o dom para desenhar. Entretanto, seus desenhos eram apenas uma extensão de seus poderes, ou seja, ao invés de ter visões, ela de fato desenhava o futuro. Esse foi um acontecimento raro, sendo talvez ela, umas das primeiras bruxas com premonição a desenvolver seus poderes dessa maneira. Paloma sempre desenha o que o destino quer, ou seja, seus desenhos mostram uma realidade futura que não pode ser alterado; tempos depois, ela começou a desenhar acontecimentos do passado e do presente. Poderes básicos como bruxa *'Feitiços':Paloma herdou a criatividade de sua mãe e é muito hábil com feitiços. Ela tem muita facilidade para escrever novos feitiços; quando ela está com alguma emoção mais acentuada, como raiva, felicidade, ela apresenta ainda mais facilidade para criar algum feitiço que dê certo. Durante o colégio, ela aprendeu o básico de latim, e às vezes ela cria feitiços em latim que sempre dão certo e com chances quase nulas de sair pela culatra. thumb *'Poção':Paloma é muito hábil, também, com poções. Ela tem uma boa memória e dificilmente utiliza o Livro das Sombras mais de uma vez para consultar os ingredientes de uma poção. Devido aos poderes de Paloma virem do coração, ela tem uma facilidade para fazer Poções de Amor; sua tia Piper falou que ela nunca poderia fazer uma Poção de Amor tão bem quanto Paloma. *'Vidência':Paloma é capaz de fazer vidência. Devido ela ser muito intuitiva, ela quase nunca utiliza esse método para encontrar algum demônio ou algum inocente. Poderes básicos como cupida *'Transferência': *'Sensoriamento': *'Hologramas': Habilidades *'Agilidade': Relacionamentos Família Coop Phoebe Halliwell P.J Halliwell Parker Halliwell Wyatt Halliwell Chris Halliwell Melinda Halliwell Tam Mitchell Kat Mitchell Henry Mitchell, Jr Piper Halliwell Paige Matthews Leo Wyatt Henry Mitchell Amigos Vida Romântica Dash Gardiner thumb|250px| Killian Gardiner A relação de Paloma e Killian Gardiner foi complicada, porque ela estava envolvida irmão de Killian, enquanto que ambos tinham sentimentos um pelo outro. Galeria Paloma casting a spell.png Killian, Paloma and Dash Promo.png Paloma and Killian promo.png Paloma and Killian lying on the boat.png Paloma and Melinda promo.jpg Melinda, Ingrid, Paloma and Victoria promo.jpg Paloma promo 4.jpg Melinda and Paloma using their powers.jpg Melinda, Paloma, Prue and P.J against Nicholas.jpg Notas Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Cupido Categoria:2ª Geração Categoria:Família Halliwell